The present invention relates to a continuous stationary assembly and a method of making binders, folder covers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved continuous stationary assemblies which can be readily converted into binders, folder covers, and the like and to an improved method of making binders, folder covers and the like from such continuous stationary assemblies.
Binders have long been used to bind sheets of printed information, and many different constructions of binders have been proposed. Generally such binders have consisted of a front cover sheet, a rear cover sheet, and a flap part disposed between the cover sheets to which sheets to be contained within the binder may be affixed. In the past, such binders have, to a large extent, been produced by manual production methods.
In the past, it has sometimes been required that a binder have personalized printed matter applied to one or both of its cover sheets. Such personalized printed matter was generally applied by individually typing the cover sheet of each binder in a typewriter (assuming the binder could be disposed around the typewriter platen) or by the application of a pre-printed tape or the like to the cover sheet of the binder. In either event, the application of personalized printed matter to such binders was difficult and time consuming, particularly where it was desired to make a relatively large number of binders.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved continuous stationary assembly which may be readily passed through a print unit and which may be subsequently processed, in a simple and convenient manner, to provide a binder capable of receiving record sheets and the like. A related object of the present invention is to provide an improved stationary assembly adapted for processing to produce a personalized binder. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of making binders from continuous stationary assemblies, which include at least two webs, by detaching the original, side marginal feed perforations from the webs, separating the webs longitudinally into binder lengths, and then folding one of the webs over the other web whereby the one web constitutes the front cover sheet of the binder.
According to one aspect of the present invention, my improved continuous stationary assembly is capable of being passed, in a continuous form, through a print unit to have information applied to it and comprises at least front and rear continuous paper webs. Each web has: a line of marginal feed apertures in the side marginal portions of the webs, a line of tear off perforations within the line of marginal feed apertures; a line of adhesive to secure the two webs together, with the line of adhesive being disposed between the webs and parallel to and within the lines of feed apertures and tear off perforations; and a line of weakening, with the line of weakening being parallel to the line of feed apertures, being disposed within and adjacent to the lines of adhesive and being so arranged that the webs may be folded relatively to one another, one over the other, about the lines of weakening, to form a binder. According to another aspect of the present invention, an improved method of making a binder from the above described continuous stationary assembly comprises the steps of detaching the side marginal portions, containing the marginal feed apertures, from the webs, separating the webs into binder lengths, and folding the front webs relatively to one another, about the lines of weakening, the web bearing the line of weakening, one over the other, so as to form a binder folder and so that in the binder, the rear web is the front cover of the binder and the front web is the rear cover of the binder.
The preferred embodiments of the improved continuous stationary assembly and the improved method of making binders, folder covers and the like in accordance with the invention, will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: